<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Who Cried Wolf by suck_it_and_see</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893275">Bunny Who Cried Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck_it_and_see/pseuds/suck_it_and_see'>suck_it_and_see</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Traits, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suck_it_and_see/pseuds/suck_it_and_see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny Arthur finds himself lost in the middle of a snowstorm. Wolf Gilbert happens to find him passed out and brings him back to health... except, he won't do it for free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny Who Cried Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm new to ao3 as I used to use wattpad more. This is my first time writing pruk so I hope they are not too ooc... this is mostly pwp but it will have kind of a plot I promise </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur was supposed to have reached the town by now, but the storm caught him by surprise. It was way too dark for him to even walk through these woods properly. His cape did little to protect him from the cold, and the wind biting into his skin felt like tiny razor blades. He ate the little leftover food from that morning, but his water was frozen solid by now. No matter how much he kept telling himself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’d take just a little bit longer, just a few more minutes, you just have to endure it a little bit more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his legs were too weak and his body too cold for him to keep walking.  Falling to the ground was the last thing he remembered, the only thing welcoming him was a cold darkness that smelled of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he woke up in a  warm bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One he did not recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little bunny's ears perked up as he heard someone moving in the room, flinching slightly from the suddenness of the sound and looking around to try and find anything he could defend himself with. That seemed a bit useless though, the room looked bare of any weapons within arm's reach. The steps were getting closer and closer. He was forced to look at the intruder instead. The light in the small room was not enough to properly shine on that silhouette. Instead, all the boy could see was a tall and menacing figure with it’s back illuminated from the back. He couldn’t tell much of it apart from pointed ears and a fluffy tail. No matter how still he was keeping himself or how hard he was fighting to hold his breath, the sound of his heart almost beating out of his chest definitely gave him away, until the figure decided it was a good option to turn the lights on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Good! You’re finally awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silver wolf holding a bowl of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was supposed to be</span>
  </em>
  <span> pea soup offered a smile for the bunny he'd found by his house, a bunny he had just heard stirring awake. Arthur froze and blinked at the wolf in front of him. An adult wolf, on top of that... With sharp fangs and red eyes, and he definitely had, at the very least, a good ten centimeters on him. That's not to say about how much wider his shoulders were or how bigger his hands looked compared to the bunny's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been out looking for more wood to burn in his fireplace when he saw that little green mound peeking out of the snow, curiosity got the best of him and he dug in to find a pale blonde boy who looked like he’d been out there for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Gilbert wasn't really the altruistic type, saving people from storms wasn't how he rolled. But something about this cute, fragile bunny made him want to keep him safe from the snow storm. When he heard the bunny sitting up, he looked over at him, his eyes perhaps sharper than he intended them to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought if you didn't wake up in the next couple of hours, I'd have you for dinner... What's your name, cutie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Arthur snapped out of his trance thanks to the wolf speaking, his first instinct was to shield himself with the closest thing, in this case being... the blankets. He brought them up to his nose, brows furrowed and only his eyes peeking out. "Wh-Who are you?!" he demanded with a nervous voice, eyes wide and sharp like he was trying his best to look threatening. Gilbert was not surprised at that reaction, it made him chuckle really. The little fluffy thing looked as threatening as a 5’2 boy could possibly look to a 5’9 silver wolf who definitely seemed like he worked out, which was to say… not threatening at all, but he thought it was cute that he tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Gilbert. I'm not gonna eat you," </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "I was kidding. I even made you soup. See?" Gilbert said as he put the bowl on the nightstand next to Arthur. The small bunny flinched at the action. "You must be hungry, and thirsty. Can you sit up?" he softly asked. "What were you doing out on this storm anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Arthur wasn't fooled by silk sounding words and free food, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspicious of the man standing in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspicious, actually. He wasn't about to trust a wolf like this one just because he gave him some soup! He kept glaring at him from under the covers with narrowed eyes, but the only response he got was Gilbert smiling back at him. ...But the food... He looked down at the food, then at Gilbert. Then at the food. Then he snatched it from the nightstand and started drinking desperately, as much of it as he could. Once the bunny was done slurping it down as Gilbert watched with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, he abruptly stretched his bowl towards the wolf with both hands. His brows still furrowed, "More!" he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," wow... this kid's appetite... was almost as bad as his own, the wolf thought. He grabbed Arthur more soup and a piece of celery to go along with it. "Here... I know you like these, I got some for you. Can you tell me your name at least?" he asked as he tried to sound nice. "Do you have any family? I can help you out, but you have to give me more than one word answers, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur groaned in discontent and kept drinking the soup, celery as a side dish. The albino watched patiently until he was done with it. He cleaned his mouth with his forearm and left the bowl resting on his lap. He was still frowning as he mumbled out his answer and didn't raise his gaze to meet the wolf's. "Arthur..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey there, you have a name. Great. How are you feeling now? Got any dizziness? Can I touch you to see if you're running a fever? Any discomfort you feel?" Gilbert asked towering over the little bunny. He looked up at the wolf and he felt his heart skip a beat. He could seriously tear Arthur apart... He closed his wide eyes and frowned even more, not wanting to give the wolf the satisfaction of being scared. His hand moved to swat Gilbert's away from him and he indignantly pouted. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, forgive me from worrying. Not like you were unconscious for almost a whole day or anything," Gilbert scratched the back of his head and sighed. Whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't want to stay here, then go ahead and leave. I'm not keeping you here," he said despite (or maybe because of) the fact the storm had gotten worse now. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you want to stay and you're feeling all better now. Then you should at least do something useful. I won't let you stay here for free, you understand?" He asked with his arms crossed, eyes cold and unbothered as he looked down at Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, as if I need your help!" He told him while hopping off the bed, grabbing his cape from the chair Gilbert put it on and throwing it around his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the wolf while he turned the knob on the front door. The sooner he was out of here the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the wind that suddenly and cruelly invaded the small cabin made him shiver down to the bone. The icely wind felt almost as if it was cutting through his skin and he heard it howling in his ears. He slammed the door and put his back to it, hugging himself under his cape as his teeth clattered, eyes wide with shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert smirked at that and got up, he crossed his arms and towered over Arthur. The bunny's frame looked even smaller while he slid down to the floor and kept his arms wrapped around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were saying?" he asked with raised eyebrows and that smirk that showed off all his sharp teeth. The sight made Arthur swallow. "You know... I would've let you go off easy if you'd just stayed here," he lied, he was going to do this either way, "but what you did there... sticking your tongue out at me? That's... disrespectful. He leaned his head to meet Arthur's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think someone needs to teach you a lesson or two…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The threat left his mouth like it was poisonous, and Arthur swore that even with the wolf’s face shadowed from the way he leaned down, his eyes still glistened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me. I'm talking about me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will teach you a lesson," the wolf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy simply cowered under his gaze. He could pretend his bottom lip and his body shivered from the cold but he knew that wasn't the case. Oh God... he was about to die, right? All of this for running away... before Gilbert could do anything he tried escaping from him, evading his body and trying to get away from the side. But Gilbert grabbed Arthur's cape and pulled from it making the other one almost fall back. The bunny yelped in surprise. Except the wolf held him up by his cape, and brought him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> eye level now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how stupid you are. But there's nowhere to run, sweetie. I guess if you run... you make it more fun for me though..." he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur kept trying to hassle his way out of his hold, if he could reach Gilbert's arm he’d have bitten it. “Let me go, sicko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert just chuckled again and threw Arthur to the bed, his body hit it with a yip from the tiny thing. He saw Gilbert approaching and his heart stopped. Oh God oh God oh God. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's going to die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who'd have thought running away would go </span>
  <em>
    <span>this badly</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him?! He grabbed the closest thing to him, in this case... that wooden spoon from earlier... and pointed it at the wolf with shaky hands gripping the handle, his eyes shut and his head turned to the side as if bracing himself. "D-Don't eat me! I don't taste good! I swear!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert snatched the spoon, put it in his mouth and bit down on it. It broke into splinters. Except some of them went in his mouth so he had to just spit them with a "Plegh!" He cleared his throat, trying to regain his menacing aura from before. "Anyway... don't worry... it won't hurt... well, maybe a little at first, but after a while you're gonna feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." he stated with predatory eyes and a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf slowly approached the little blonde on the bed while said boy kept pulling away until his back hit the headrest. Gilbert started by taking the rope belt the bunny had on him. Arthur just kept looking, frozen in fear, like any movement would be his death sentence. Then the albino's hand went up the boy's thigh… he lifted the robe and saw cute little white underwear. The way he looked at it and liked his lips made Arthur’s heart stop for a second when his mind considered what those hungry eyes actually meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert’s fingers moved to the fabric and pulled it down. Arthur’s eyes went wide with realization, he let out a shriek and then immediately moved to grip the fabric of his robe so he could pull it down and shield himself from view. "w-what are you doing?! Stop!" He didn't understand this... Was he toying with him?! If he was about to eat him then he might as well just get it over with!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to start by eating here..." he said as he leaned down and pressed his nose to Arthur's crotch. "You smell so tasty..." he said in a velvet voice. Suddenly he bit down on Arthur's inner thigh. Arthur let out a surprised cry and tried to pull his thigh away, it burned! He could feel the blood dripping out the wound. That by itself was enough to get him crying already. Gilbert couldn’t help but think that the bunny’s desperate cries were cute, it almost made him chuckle how he started bleeding almost instantly thanks to his sharp canines. Gilbert licked the wound and then he licked Arthur's dick. He retracted his claws so he could open Arthur up and he ran his sharp teeth along Arthur's shaft ever so lightly, not enough to hurt him, just enough to make him scared. The blonde pulled at Gilbert's hair and flailed around, trying to get away from him as hard as he could. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He never felt anything like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, tears streaming down his cheeks and entire body shaking, the boy spoke, "W-Why would you-" a sniffle "h-help me get better if you were just going to- a-ah! gh- e-eat me anyway?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert chuckled at Arthur's naive question. "I wanted you to be able to take it, of course. I wanted to see the fear in your eyes... that's what I get off on... your tears, your cries... they all make me want you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said threateningly. Even the wolf himself was surprised at how easily those words came to him. Judging by the bunny’s rapid heartbeat he probably looked as scary as he meant to. “Now stop fucking moving before you get hurt." His finger wiggled inside Arthur and soon enough he was rubbing against the bunny's prostate. Arthur let out a yelp of surprise and jumped at that feeling. It was like electricity shot through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't this feel good? I can make you feel even better..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough his wide eyes were half-lidded and his shaky hands holding his mouth, trying to keep the whimpers as quiet as possible. "W-What is... t-that.. w-what are you- ngh-!" He cried some more, his eyes stinging from the tears. He didn’t like this… It was scary… He kept thinking about how good that felt and he despised it. The wolf was just playing around, why not take as much advantage of Arthur as possible before he was finished with him, right? Now his voice sounded angrier. "Just eat me and get this over with already!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert extended his claws on the one hand that wasn't opening Arthur and scratched the blonde's cheek. He left 4 claw marks across it. The smaller boy looked at Gilbert with shock and fear in his eyes, one hand moving to his stinging cheek and coming away bloody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and let me do what I have to do. You do as I say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gilbert continued to open him up, he added a second finger and this time he thrusted them inside avoiding touching his prostate by just a hair... and if he hit it randomly, then that was just accidental. Gilbert smiled. He would have this boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for more. The bunny’s eyes watered some more and he kept crying. It hurt! He was scary! He had nowhere to run to and this was- what was he planning to do? Would he really just keep toying with him like this!? Was he going to get fucked before finally gettin eaten? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn't even notice as he started moving his hips against his fingers, seeking him to touch that same spot again, a response that pleased Gilbert to no end. He sniffled as he moved to hug the nearest pillow, arms wrapped around it tightly and face half-hidden by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Please... I haven’t ever… done this before..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert's smirk widened at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really now? All the better..." he licked a line up from his dick to his chest. He scraped his teeth along Arthur's nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you're looking for, bunny?" Gilbert asked as he rubbed his prostate in circles. The blonde’s eyes widening from the sudden pleasure. "Such a cute bunny... all you need is to learn some manners... let's start with lesson one... when I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he leaned his face close to Arthur's face. Then he snapped his fingers next to the bunny's ear. "You drop whatever you're doing," he slipped his fingers out of his ass and moved so his crotch was closer to Arthur's mouth. He opened his lips with his fingers -the bunny would have bitten down on them if he wasn’t too busy being terrified- and slowly Gilbert slipped his dick inside, "and you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said and started moving his hips a little, not quite pushing all the way in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur's eyes widened and he moved both hands to grip Gilbert's thighs, trying to push him away as hard as he could. He was so big... His mouth was too small, it was making his jaw hurt with how wide he had to keep it open But no matter how much he squirmed and pushed and whined the wolf just kept ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he furrowed his brows and bit down on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert hissed and pulled out of Arthur's mouth before slapping him, causing the bunny to let out a yelp and hold his own cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna regret doing that," Gilbert barked out at him. Then before Arthur got a chance to react he grabbed his cock and forced it inside the boy's barely stretched ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur let out a shriek and his hands shot down to try to push the wolf away. Oh god... oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt!</span>
  </em>
  <span> "S-St- gha-" the pain was too much for him, he couldn't even form any words with the way he was gagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh... relax sweetheart... this will hurt more for you if you don't..." He grabbed Artie's tiny hips, and started thrusting in roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It d-doesn't gh- f-fit!!" The claw marks on his cheek stung when his tears passed through them, but compared to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was barely anything. He desperately tried to squirm away, using his tiny legs to kick Gilbert's chest as best as he could from this position, which was barely anything "I-I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'll s-suck you off!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert stayed deep inside as he leaned down to lick Arthur's cheek and taste his blood. "Mm... yummy..." he said with a snicker as he finally pulled out, Arthur let out a sigh of relief, although his crying made it still sound desperate. It was short lived though, Gilbert brought his dick back to Arthur's mouth. "Review time. When you hear one snap of my fingers, you suck my dick. Good?" he asked. But it was more of an order than anything. Arthur very shakily nodded, tears still stinging his face and bottom lip trembling. Gilbert leaned back and put three fingers inside Arthur now. He wiggled them around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, he leaned forward, leaving a shy lick on Gilbert's tip before he opened his mouth as far as it'd go to take him. Ugh... what was he so big for? He barely managed to get a third of him in, and the fingers inside him felt... weird... they weren't uncomfortable but they sure were- something. He looked up at the wolf, teary eyed and unsure, as if to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>'is this what you wanted?'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert held Arthur's chin with his free hand and nodded, "Good bunny... just for that you get a reward..." he said and then he rubbed his prostate in circles, hard. Just that was enough for Arthur’s thoughts to fly off his mind. "See? That's what happens to good little bunnies... they get to feel really good... you want to be a good bunny don't you?" he asked and he pet his ears and hair. Arthur let out a shuddering breath and clung to the fabric of Gilbert's pants, looking at him with cloudy teary eyes. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel really good, he wanted to feel more of that. Not to mention... he was scared of what would happen if he didn't do as he said either way, so he shakily nodded up at him since he couldn't speak at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good bunny," Gilbert winked down at him. Then he got bored. This kid had no technique, it was like he was just a cock warmer. He sighed and ran a hand through his own hair, "Enough." He grabbed Arthur's nose and pressed his nostrils closed so Arthur would need to breath through his mouth... except it was currently occupied. After a few seconds of seeing his panicked eyes full of tears, he pulled out of his mouth, loving the way his small lips dragged on his cock. He took his fingers out of him too. Then he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing this for you okay? You'll enjoy it more this way.” Arthur was confused and panicked by his words. Then the wolf turned him around and let him fall face first on the bed. He grabbed his hips and once again pushed inside the smaller bunny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he felt Gilbert, Arthur let out a short gasp. It hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>less,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it still hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He dug his face into the pillow and gripped it, back curved and ass raised as high as he could get it. It felt so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Y-You're s-so big....." he mumbled out, choking on his tears. This time he wasn't complaining, it was more of a statement than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fed Gilbert's ego to have Arthur say that. He loved how tight he felt. It was different than anything else he's felt before. He smacked his little bunny's ass and saw him flinch. He chuckled and went harder on him, "How does this feel my little bunny? When I snap my finger twice you come and sit on my dick just like this, okay? Remember, one snap you suck my dick, two snaps you sit on my dick. We'll go over it several times so you don't forget..." He smacked his ass again, "What did I just say?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur could barely think let alone properly formulate words. But something told him if Gilbert didn't get a reply, then Arthur would end up regretting it, so he did his best to speak. "T-Two s-snaps I... s-sit on you and- gh- o-one I.. suck.... it-!" He muttered out to the best of his abilities, mind and eyes foggy from the stimulation. He liked it when the wolf smacked him. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> but in such a good way. What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck what, sweetheart?" the albino asked as he kept thrusting into Arthur hard and fast. He slapped him again. And again, and again. "Suck and sit on what, bunny?" Then he squeezed the back of his neck, Arthur still kept quiet, except for his cries. "Come on, sweet bunny... </span>
  <em>
    <span>answer me</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said as he let go of Arthur's nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't w-want to!! It's embarrassing!" He yelled, hiding his uncomfortably hot face into the pillow again, hands and legs shaking as he struggled to keep himself up, but despite all of that he was still moving his hips to meet the bigger man's thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert squeezed Arthur's tiny ass, his claws pinching it. "Look at you my slutty little bunny... you love this dick don't you? Your hips are moving because they want more... I'll give you more, but only if you ask for it..." he said with a low growl that made Arthur’s insides shiver. "Say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please go harder master</span>
  </em>
  <span>…." They'd have to go over the commands and what the orders to follow were later. He doubted Arthur could think very well right now, and the bunny’s whines just confirmed the state of mind he was currently in. His face still buried on the pillow now wet from all his tears. The blood from the cuts on his cheeks was also staining the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No!" He yelled out defiantly, shaking his head as he did so. He didn't want this! He didn't! He didn't! The wolf did something to him, this wasn't right, it wasn't him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert kept pushing into him harshly. "Yes, yes you love it," Gilbert chuckled. God it felt so good... He grabbed Arthur's neck again and squeezed, "Why don't you go ahead and cum, I know you feel it right here," he said as he pressed his bunny's lower belly and Arthur gasped. And wow... he could feel his own cock as he pushed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure made Arthur feel it so much more... and before he knew it he came all over the sheets, his hands shaking and gripping the pillow until his knuckles were white and his hips moved desperately to try and feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>more of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He moaned as loud as he could, his eyes rolling back with half his face still hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't escape your nature, bunny... and with a master like me... I'll get you trained in no time," he groaned out as he finished himself and continued to ride out their orgasm. Now he was hungry... He bit down on Arthur's neck and Arthur yelped at the bite. Ugh... now to clean up and bandage all those wounds. He pulled out, got up and moved from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Gilbert was done the little rabbit just braced himself for it. Ah, so this was it. Dead before even being able to drink legally... well at least he didn't die a virgin. He shut his eyes and waited. But... then he just felt something warm and- oh. He peaked to find Gilbert cleaning his wounds with a wet rag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that you can talk again. What are your orders?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted himself up by his arms to look at the albino, his movements fairly meek. Well, at least meek when it comes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "A-Aren't.. aren't you going to eat me...?" he said, completely ignoring the other's earlier question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I eat you, my sweet bunny? You don't have to be scared of me... I'm your master now, remember? An awesome master like me takes care of what's his." He kept cleaning the wounds on his cheek, putting disinfectant on them and putting gauze over the deeper cuts. "Now," he slapped Arthur's ass, the blonde yelped in surprise at the hit, flinching the moment he felt it. "What. Are. Your. Orders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny let his upper body and face rest on the mattress again, whining and hugging the pillow. One of his eyes peaked out at Gilbert, his ass raised high on the bed as his hips moved just slightly. That felt... good... being smacked felt really good. "T-Two snaps of your fingers means I... have to s-suck you off and... one means I have to take y-you inside me... right...?" Getting it wrong so Gil would slap him again is totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing. But he definitely wasn’t disappointed by the hit that came right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong." Another slap. Arthur buried his red face on the pillow again at getting slapped like that. It was so good his mind was feeling foggy, his breathing labored. And was it Gilbert’s imagination or was Arthur moving his hips... fuck that was so sexy. He was so needy. He turned his face more towards him, holding it in one hand. "Look at me," he ordered. "Now, try. Again. And say </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you are supposed to be riding or fucking." And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arthur’s eyes looked so cloudy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Two snaps... means... I have to r-ride your... uhm..." it was just a word, but even saying the sentence itself was embarrassing, "means I have to ride your c-cock... and... one means I h-have to d-drop everything to suck it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gilbert yelled and slapped his ass twice again. Arthur just recoiled into the pillow again. Stupid pillow. He tore the pillow away from Arthur and turned him around. Only to find he was- oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well. Did you not have enough, my precious little bunny?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Gilbert turned him around Arthur immediately moved both hands to hide his lower half, red up to his shoulders at how his body reacted to being slapped. He didn't like not having the comfort and security of the pillow anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the sight of Arthur's tears got Gilbert hard again. The albino sat on the bed with his back to the headrest and Arthur was ready for Gilbert to hit him or yell again, so he shut his eyes and tried to make himself smaller, sitting on the bed while still hiding his erection with both hands, shoulders trembling. Then the wolf snapped his fingers twice, he raised his eyebrows at Arthur at the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard that sound he opened his eyes to find- oh. The albino looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped and forced himself to shakily crawl over to him. Once he was close enough, the bunny shyly propped himself down on the bigger man's lap, legs bent down on either side of Gilbert's thighs and hands over them for balance, his head looking down at both of their cocks. The wolf's dick looked even bigger when compared to Arthur's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It g-goes over my belly button...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert looked up at Arthur, eyes half lidded. Then he slapped Arthur's face, causing the smaller boy to widen his eyes in surprise. He turned his gaze to him, searching for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were your orders so sit on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my lap?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he asked with both eyebrows raised. "I guess we still have work to do," he sighed, then he grabbed Arthur's tiny hips, lifted him up and then proceeded to lower the cute bunny on his cock. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>These</span>
  </em>
  <span> were your orders</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he said and then snapped his fingers twice just to make it clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gasped and whimpered once Gil was fully sheathed inside him. Ugh... he's so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>big.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It hurt! He had his eyes shut and his shaky hands resting on the wolf's shoulders. He very shakily nodded as if to let him know that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just needed a while to get adjusted. Just moving made him feel his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too b-big..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert chuckled but didn't move yet. "What's too big? You're gonna have to be more specific. Most anything mine is big..." he smirked. He brushed Arthur's hair back with his fingers and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to move yet if my cock's too big... you did such a good job taking it just moments ago too." He kissed his good cheek and his neck. His fingertips ran along his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn't know how to act with the sudden niceness coming from the wolf. Well... He was gentle earlier when nursing him... Maybe Gilbert wasn't actually that scary. As long as Arthur stayed on track then... maybe... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will be much easier on you if you obey your master's orders," He warned. Then he pinched Arthur's nipple, hard enough that Arthur cried. "So tell me. What's too big?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunny’s body shook slightly from the embarrassment and he looked down so he wouldn't look Gil in the eyes as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Your... y-your c-cock it's- i-it's too b-big... it's filling me up so much... I-I can feel it up to my stomach..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert felt like he got bigger at that. Holy fuck. Arthur looked so cute, tears still streaming down his cheeks and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> red. Holy shit. He looked so fucking cute. To think this little rabbit was all his now… Well, that is if he didn’t leave once the storm was over. As much as he’d love to keep him here… Gilbert only wanted Arthur to stay around if he enjoyed his time here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Arthur's eyelids and he caressed his hair and ears, scratching at the back of them. Just that was enough to make Arthur shiver, his eyelids fluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job, bunny..." he kissed his lips next. They were so sweet and soft... he slipped his tongue inside and sucked Arthur's. His hands moved to hold both his cheeks. "Now say it while looking into my eyes," he ordered his voice low and his eyes sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur's eyes went wide at that. There was no way he could do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... u-uhm- y-your..." He shut his eyes and swallowed thickly, trying to gather the courage to speak. His eyes watered more from the embarrassment and he felt his body shaking. "Y-Your c-cock is... f-filling me up a-all the way and... s-stretching m-me so wide... it's s-so big..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you take it so well..." Gilbert grinned and thrusted up unexpectedly, Arthur yelped and opened his eyes wide. His claws gently ran over the blonde’s sides, not hard enough to pierce the skin this time. "Three snaps. Kiss me," he said and then snapped his fingers three times. He raised one eyebrow at Arthur. Then as he leaned in shaking, he thrusted back up, holding his hips in place and thrusting repeatedly. The thrusts made Arthur lose his balance and he had to rest his head on Gilbert's shoulder, both arms wrapped around him as every new thrust made him moan and whine. He had a feeling the albino was still waiting for that kiss. He shut his eyes to get rid of the tears and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't- k-kiss! like t-this!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert slapped his ass hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why not? It's an </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said unamused. Then he pulled on Arthur's hair and basically stripped him off himself to see his face, only to pull him into a kiss seconds after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he pulled on his hair... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur really liked it. He liked when he slapped him and pulled on his hair the best, or when he had his hands around his throat. It felt fun to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert’s hips still moved relentlessly. He broke the kiss to look at Arthur's crying face, pulling him away by his hair again. "See? You can do it. So try harder next time or there will be consequences," he threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur couldn't speak properly with the way Gilbert kept thrusting up into him, "y-you're m-making them all snaps... gh- a-ah... I-I'll get confused!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert sighed deeply. Then he stopped. Holding Arthur's hips still, he noticed how bad the poor boy was quivering. Arthur frowned at Gilbert sighing as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur</span>
  </em>
  <span> was being the unreasonable one here. He was giving him too many commands!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The one snap, two snaps stays. But as soon as you hear this," he whistled a short and unique tune, "you are to report to me, your awesome master, and ask me what I need. You should do what I ask without questions. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, now that he thought about it... He didn't even agree to this. Who said he'd like to be Gilbert's... Gilbert's </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway?! He's not going to stay around long! As soon as the storm passes he's running out of there! He opened his mouth to complain, but the only thing that left it was a squeak when Gilbert started thrusting in again, and then all of those thoughts from before were gone. Maybe being this guy's plaything wasn't too bad… Gilbert snickered at Arthur's reaction. How cute. He flipped them around so Arthur had his back to the mattress now. He held his tiny wrists in one hand and god, he had to be careful not to break them. He was so small... His other hand held him up so as to not crush Arthur's smaller frame. "Now I didn't get to see your face last time... but there's nowhere to hide now, my little bunny..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked up at him with his bottom lip trembling and his eyes wide, face as red as it could get. He tried hiding behind his forearm but he couldn't with Gilbert holding his wrist in front of his body instead of over his head. Gilbert adjusted his aim so he was once again hitting the bunny's sweet spot. "How does that feel?" he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur pretty much jumped, arching his back off the bed and head thrown back. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. "G-Good...." he mumbled out in between his moans, barely audible at all. Gilbert brought the blonde's hands over his own belly. He held them there pressed down slightly. Then he thrusted up repeatedly so Arthur could feel his cock. The bulge on his stomach made him realize just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a difference in size they truly had. Just Gilbert's dick was probably as thick as his own forearm and he had no problem holding both of his wrists in only one hand and he could pick him up with so little effort and just- fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't hear you. Say it louder this time, sweetheart..." He pressed down on his stomach harder now. His thrusts getting more aggressive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! It feels good! Y-Your cock f-feels so good inside me!!" he yelled this time, eyes shut and face turned to the side on the mattress. That's as much hiding as he'd manage to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf stilled as he thrusted in deep and just ground his hips there for a moment. Then he whistled that small tune for Arthur. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he ordered, and slowly, he let go of his small wrists, Arthur did as he was told. Then he slapped the side of Arthur's thigh and the bunny had to fight the urge not to pull away from him, "When you say something to me, look me in my eyes," he said as he forcefully turned Arthur's face towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now say that again while you look at me this time. I loved that volume and enthusiasm, let's keep that up, shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Arthur's face could get any redder then it would have. He shut his eyes and shook his head. At least now he wasn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying,</span>
  </em>
  <span> just teary. "N-No way in hell I can do that! It's too embarrassing, asshole!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't a question.” Gilbert sat up bringing Arthur with him, and pulling his hips down abruptly as he sat him on his lap. Arthur gagged as he was pulled down, mind going blank and breath getting caught in his throat. Oh he was feeling his dick so deep right now. "Say it loud and clear while looking into my eyes. Or else... I'll punish you..." he said and then he started thrusting up, lifting and bringing down Arthur harshly over him at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It went so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bunny could barely think about anything let alone formulate sentences. He looked at Gilbert through the tears in his eyes, both from the pain and the embarrassment. "Y-Your cock feels g-good inside me!" He said loudly, mind still feeling like a jumbled mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert smiled and leaned over to kiss Arthur's tears. He kissed his forehead, and then close to his ear, "Good job, bunny... you're so cute when you say things like this. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's just you and me here, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept kissing along his jaw and then his neck, and shoulders. He licked his neck and god... Arthur would taste so good... he smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusts were relentless now and Gilbert's hand moved to stroke on Arthur's tiny cock. His finger pressing over his slit and he began stroking in rhythm with his own thrusts. He moaned and grunted, "Ugh... fuck... so good..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur whined and moaned and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was so good so good </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wrapped his tiny arms around the other's shoulders harder, face resting on them and back arched, hips moving in rythm with Gilbert's and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt good. "I-I'm g-gonna cum again...!" He mumbled, legs shaking from how much he was using them to move. it felt so amazing... Gilbert knew how to use his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead bunny..." Gilbert coaxed. His hand kept stroking Arthur's dick as the other one went to caress his bunny ears, a feeling the blonde didn’t seem to get tired of. He was grunting into Arthur's ear, and then he moved down to lick a line along his neck and bite down on the flesh. "You get so tight when I do that, little one..." he said with a rough voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Arthur felt Gilbert's sharp teeth piercing him he was driven over the edge, back arched and eyes wide as he came over both of their stomachs for the second time, moaning as loud as he could. Good thing Gilbert lived in the middle of nowhere... It'd be embarrassing if he had neighbours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back down he was panting, eyes cloudy as his body relaxed on top of the albino's, twitching and flinching slightly everytime he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm n-not... little..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert let out a short laugh, "Sure you are, look..." he said and grabbed one of Arthur's arms from around his neck and put the blonde's hand over his own. "See? Tiny." Then he took out his dick and lined it up with Arthur's, "See? Tiny. I could crush your skull with one hand, bunny," he said matter of fact. Arthur narrowed his eyes and pouted at the comparisons, face red. He wasn't the tiny one! Gilbert was just... big. Even for a wolf. Arthur was perfectly average considering his age and species!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gilbert fell backwards on the bed before Arthur could say anything, his head was resting on the pillow with Arthur on top of him. He whistled the tune again, Arthur heard it and perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me, little bunny," he whispered with closed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh... okay... a kiss... just a kiss, the blonde thought. Then he closed his eyes, hands resting in between both of their chests. He leaned forward and left a quick peck on his lips. Gilbert smiled softly at the gentleness of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good bunny," he said just as gently and rubbed Arthur's back. He hummed, and relaxed. "I'm tired..." he sighed. "If you feel me stirring to wake up in the morning, I want you to get my dick in your mouth okay? If it's not hard then rub it until it goes hard. Understand? I'll reward if you have my cock in your mouth when I wake up," he said as if he was talking about the weather, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, my sweet bunny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur's face went red at the request and he just frowned, letting his body fall to the bed instead of staying on top of Gilbert. He didn't... exactly trust him... There was the possibility that he was still waiting for just the right moment to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the window and... yeah, the storm was still going, which meant that even if he wanted to leave, which he definitely, definitely did! He’d… have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the wind out there for a few seconds, Gilbert’s breathing seemed to say he was already fast asleep, the bastard didn’t even bother to clean them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed before laying down again and pulling the blanket over himself, back turned to the other. Then he closed his eyes and was welcomed by the warmth of sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by art I found on tumblr... I saw a drawing of bunny Arthur and wolf Gilbert and my rusty ol' mind cogs began working up a story for them :) <br/>I asked the artist if I could use the designs and write a story about them and they agreed! I will not be linking to the art since they asked to be left out of it though... anyway...<br/>I've started writing the second chapter and I'll probably have it uploaded soon!<br/>I hope you will enjoy pls comment and leave kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>